


Para gustos

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Orfus Week 2016 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting había hecho un comentario en apariencias inocente, por lo que nadie entendía la reacción de Rufus. No es como si fuera a implicar algo, ¿o sí?</p><p>Para la Orfus Week. Day #2: "Song".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para gustos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: Para la Orfus Week. Day #2: Song.
> 
> Personajes/parejas: Orga Nanagear/Rufus Lore.
> 
> Extensión: 3176 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Por cosas de la vida me costó un mundo acabar esta idea, a tal punto que siento que me ha quedado mal estructurada. Me atascaba en mitad del desarrollo y no sabía cómo continuar, y me paso tal montón de veces que creo está hasta un tanto apresurada.
> 
> Pero en fin, está hecha y no es tan mala (creo), que es lo que importa (creo).
> 
> Advertencia: Mi felicidad se hizo contagiosa y el fluff escapa por los poros de mi piel como un germen (?).

Todo había comenzado por causa de Sting y un comentario aparentemente inocente. Ya ni recordaba quién había sacado el tema ni por qué, pero en un momento dado estaba Minerva reclamándole al mayor que nadie podría gustar de su canto y al siguiente Sting estaba abriendo la boca.

—A Rufus le gusta —dijo de pronto, captando la atención de sus compañeros—, lo dijo hace un par de noches.

Rufus se sobresaltó casi imperceptiblemente, sorprendido por esa acotación. Por suerte las miradas de todos estaban fijas en Sting, no en él, por lo que pasó todavía más desapercibido.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Minerva, alzando una ceja.

Ella tampoco esperaba ese comentario, honestamente.

—Sí —aseguró Sting, cogiendo su taza—, hace unos días, estábamos hablando y... —Y se cayó, porque entonces la mirada de Rufus se centró en él y no con expresión de querer darle los buenos días precisamente—. Eh... —Boqueó, incómodo, antes de bajar la mirada y beber un largo sorbo de su bebida.

Tras unos pocos segundos Minerva sonrió, inevitablemente divertida con la situación. Volteó su atención hacia Rufus, suspicaz.

—¿Te gusta como canta Orga? —preguntó, calificando el momento como encantadoramente inesperado.

Rufus frunció el ceño al devolverle la mirada, apartando su taza de té con algo de molestia. Honestamente se le habían quitado las ganas de desayunar con sus compañeros, precisamente con ellos.

—No dije eso —aclaró, lamentando haber soltado algo así en frente de Sting.

El maestro parpadeó, apartando su taza de sí una vez más.

—¿Cómo que no? —reclamó, porque era demasiado idiota para estarse callado.

El mago de creación tensó la mandíbula y Sting no contuvo un pequeño grito de terror antes de reclinarse hacia atrás, notando recién entonces lo inadecuado de su comentario.

—Decídanse —dijo Orga, cogiendo un trozo de pan con relativa indiferencia—, ¿le gusta o no?

Por alguna razón la mirada de todos volvió a Sting, que solo se llevó la taza a los labios una vez más como si eso fuese a cambiar que ya había hablado. Fue Rufus quien habló finalmente dado eso, entrecerrando los ojos y dirigiendo su atención a su maestro antes de decir:

—Solo aclaré que no me molestaba —espetó, queriendo asesinar al idiota que tenía por compañero.

Sting sonrió con nerviosismo, seguro de que ese comentario iba dirigido a su persona, como si Rufus esperase su confirmación a lo que acababa de decir. Por supuesto, tener a su vez la mayor parte de las miradas de sus compañeros no ayudaba a que se sintiera más seguro ante la situación, por lo que solo mantuvo la sonrisa torcida al apartar la taza de sí y tartamudear:

—Claro. —Con toda la honestidad que pudo reunir, que era prácticamente nula.

Rufus apretó su mandíbula, porque la forma en la que Sting dijo eso parecía contradecirlo más que apoyarlo, lo suficiente para que Minerva soltara una inocente risa antes de hablar.

—Por supuesto —dijo, sin creer en nada ese comentario—. Pensé que tenías mejor gusto musical, Rufus —se burló, logrando que el mago tensara aún más sus músculos.

Pero no le dijo nada, por supuesto, aún no estaba tan molesto como para insultar a su compañera. Desgraciadamente era indudable que Minerva se aprovechaba justamente de ese detalle.

—Chicos —rogó Yukino, insegura.

La situación no era en sí misma terrible, pero Minerva no contenía su diversión, Rufus tenía expresión de querer masacrar a alguien y Sting lucía como condenado a muerte; todavía no era tan terrible, pero no dudaba que estaba juntando todos los elementos para serlo. Sin embargo aún no ocurría nada, así que sinceramente ni siquiera estaba segura de qué pedía. ¿Que no terminaran matándose entre ellos, tal vez?

—Cállese —dijo Rufus, ignorándola de plano para entrecerrar los ojos y mirar a Minerva con molestia.

La mayor solo sonrió, sintiéndose en su salsa.

—¿Qué, ahora no lo niegas? —cuestionó, volteando la mirada hacia Orga—. Mira, ahora no niega que le gusta.

Orga sencillamente le devolvió la mirada sin expresar demasiado, no muy seguro de qué demonios trataba de conseguir la perversa mente de su compañera. En cualquier caso no le interesaba, y prefería ignorarla a ingresar de cualquier forma posible en su extraño juego.

—Señorita —pidió Rogue, conciliador.

Y Sting quería besarlo por eso, en verdad que sí. Porque Rufus solo lucía más molesto a cada segundo y podría asegurar por lo que fuera que eso solo podía decantar en un resultado desfavorable para su persona. De seguro el mago de creación ya quería matarlo, no era necesario que Minerva intensificara ese deseo directa o indirectamente. Quizás por eso tragó al ver a su compañero entrecerrar todavía más los ojos, el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —inquirió Rufus, el tono de voz excesivamente frío.

Ante eso, y como si intuyera que la ira no caería sobre ella, Minerva solo sonrió.

—¿Ahora lo admites? —preguntó, sin contener una expresión triunfadora.

—Acabo de recordar que pensaba preparar una tarta, pero no hay harina —comentó Yukino de pronto, sin detenerse ante la prácticamente nula atención que obtuvieron sus palabras—. ¿Podría ir a comprar, Rufus-sama? —pidió, sonriente y observando a su compañero con la esperanza de que tal vez le hiciera caso.

Gracias al cielo Rufus sí se levantó, haciendo un ruido seco con la silla al hacerlo y quizás presionando demasiado fuerte la mesa al apoyarse en esta, manteniendo todavía su mirada fija en Minerva. Pero se levantó de cualquier forma a pesar de que Yukino pondría las manos al fuego al asegurar que él tenía claro que sí quedaba harina, Rufus llevaba el inventario incluso mejor que ella. Aunque no pareció importarle a su compañero al apartarse de la mesa y emprender camino hacia la puerta, pasando por el puesto de Sting y casualmente cogiéndolo de la chaqueta. Yukino temió ver una falla en su plan entonces.

—Si quiere... —«yo puedo acompañarlo,» iba a decir, pero Rufus ya había literalmente arrastrado a su maestro fuera de su silla antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar, así que solo le quedó sonreír en señal de disculpa mientras Sting era sacado del cuarto por su, muy probablemente, verdugo.

Ante eso al mago de luz solo le quedó sudar y rogar quizás por una muerte rápida, que ni siquiera entendía por qué algo tan simple había molestado tanto a su compañero. Y ese era justamente el motivo por el que a Minerva le había divertido tanto, porque bien o mal su reacción era exagerada. ¿Tan terrible le era admitir que le gustaba como cantaba Orga siendo que, con toda la honestidad del mundo, sonaba peor que una morsa moribunda? Admitía que a ella le avergonzaría algo así, era tener un oído terrible, pero no para una reacción de esa índole.

Por supuesto, nada de eso cambiaba el horrible y tortuoso destino que tenía que sufrir Sting Eucliffe por su maldita boca... sin exagerar, Rufus era un maldito demonio... Tal exagerando un poco, él era algo exagerado, ¡pero solo un poco!

Ya a un par de cuadras del gremio solo le quedó preguntarse en verdad qué parte de su comentario había sido tan inadecuado cuando Rufus lo soltó y se giró a mirarlo con expresión de asesino serial. Sting sonrió, nervioso y llevando su mano hasta su cuello porque honestamente su compañero había sido algo brusco, antes de tras unos segundos de duda animarse a hablar y rogar no cavar todavía más su tumba con eso.

—Entonces... ¿Yukino quería harina?

De acuerdo, no, no le daban las neuronas para salvarse del abismo. ¡Pero es que ni siquiera estaba entendiendo cuál era el problema!

Su compañero no dijo nada ante esas palabras, solo le miró con esa expresión indescifrable de sociópata que le gustaba poner a veces. Esa suave sonrisa en su rostro de falsa amabilidad como si no estuviese pensando en, a saber, degollarlo.

—Sí, harina —respondió Rufus, con tanta calma que Sting quiso correr hasta la frontera, sacarse un pasaporte hacia Bosco y no volver nunca jamás a Fiore.

—¿No... no estás realmente molesto o sí? —preguntó, sudando frío. Como toda respuesta su compañero simplemente mantuvo su sonrisa de falso desinterés—. Es decir... en realidad no dije nada terrible... ¿o sí? —cuestionó, temeroso de esa respuesta.

Tras esa pregunta se formó el silencio, durando unos pocos segundos antes de que Rufus esbozara una expresión de desagradado y diese la vuelta, dispuesto a comprar la estúpida harina. A esas alturas ya le importaba poco, lo hecho, hecho estaba. ¿O debería decir lo dicho?

No cambiaba el detalle de que a ojos de Sting no tenía motivos para estar molesto, pero prefirió tragarse el comentario, tenía la suficiente inteligencia para saber que seguir con el tema solo sería para peor.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, ese silencio tenso que le producía a uno ganas de saltar por un puente (tristemente para Sting no se encontraron con ninguno). Para cuando volvieron al gremio el maestro casi agradecía el detalle de seguir vivo, en lo que Rufus depositaba con inusual rudeza un paquete de harina sobre la encimera de la cocina. Yukino parpadeó, no muy segura de cómo tomar esa situación.

—Gracias —dijo, aunque repetía que quedaba harina y dudaba en verdad hacer algo.

Rufus solo le miró, suavizando lo mejor que pudo su expresión por tratarse de la maga celestial, aunque se notaba a leguas que no estaba de buen humor.

—No fue nada.

Yukino se mordió el labio, dudando sobre si hablar o no, pero se decidió al ver a su compañero dirigirse hasta la puerta, no queriendo dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—¿Está todo bien? —indagó, captando la atención del mago, que volteó nuevamente hacia ella con expresión interrogante—. Es que... —Yukino se planteó sus palabras antes de continuar—, a mí tampoco me molesta, tanto —aclaró, un tanto nerviosa por la conversación y la expresión confundida del otro—. Como canta Orga-sama, quiero decir, tampoco lo encuentro tan terrible —explicó, sonriendo—. Así que... ¿por qué se ha molestado tanto?

No era la octava maravilla del mundo esa declaración de Sting para que generara tanto revuelo, tampoco es como si hubiera dicho algún secreto personal del mago para que Rufus reaccionara de esa forma. Se le complicaba entender por qué su compañero, justamente él que era tan bueno para mantener siempre la compostura, había perdido los estribos por algo tan irrelevante. ¿Porque era irrelevante, verdad?

—Ya no importa. —Fue la escueta respuesta de Rufus.

Yukino parpadeó ante eso, viéndolo abandonar la estancia y sin comprender en verdad el punto. Pero si no tendría que haber importado nunca, ¿no? Honestamente, si había una manera infalible de no responder nada, era esa.

Al menos, y de eso estaba segura, así lo sentían prácticamente todos los que estuvieron presentes, no solo ella. Con excepción de Minerva, claro, que parecía encontrar la situación divertida por un motivo que ni la maga estelar ni los dragones gemelos entendían. Al menos Rogue podía agradecer no haberse quedado sin compañero por... casualidades de la vida, tal vez Rufus sencillamente no estaba de humor ni para intentar matar a su maestro.

Aunque nadie podría asegurar a ciencia cierta por qué, de hecho, no estaba de humor (quizás Minerva, pero con la sonrisa que portaba quitaba las ganas de preguntarle nada). No era como si Sting, por última vez, hubiera dicho algo verdaderamente terrible. Rogue lo había meditado y había llegado a esa conclusión, la misma a la que habían llegado sus otros dos compañeros. Sin embargo entonces había sido consciente de algo: estaba de acuerdo con Yukino y Sting pero no con Minerva, y de Orga no sabía nada. Es decir, si apreciaba la situación no lucía confundido como ellos, ni interesado como la mayor, aparentaba estar como estaría cualquier otro día. No era por nada, pero siendo que el asunto lo involucraba directamente llamaba la atención.

Alzó una ceja ante ese pensamiento, considerando si preguntar o no la cuestión. No era Sting ni Yukino, ellos no habían obtenido nada y no estaba tan loco como para intentar abordar, una vez más, a Rufus con el asunto, pero Orga era tema aparte. Lo consideró, pero siendo que no perdía nada acabó por acercarse a su compañero, tirado en uno de los sillones como gustaba hacer a esas horas del día.

—Orga.

El mayor centró su atención en él, relajado.

—¿Qué?

Rogue se tomó unos segundos para considerar el punto, antes de voltear unos momentos para asegurarse que el mago de creación no andaba cerca y entonces regresar su mirada al frente.

—¿Tú sabes qué le pasa a Rufus? —cuestionó finalmente, agradeciendo también no tener a ninguno de sus otros compañeros cerca.

Siendo que tanto Yukino como Sting eran incapaces de emplear la sutileza y Minerva gustaba de omitirla conscientemente, agradecía no tener a ninguno de los tres cerca.

Orga alzó una ceja, algo sorprendido por la pregunta. Apartó la botella de cerveza que llevaba de sí y pareció pensarlo, antes de alzarse de hombros y sencillamente responder.

—Rufus le da mucha importancia a las cosas —aclaró, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Rogue frunció el ceño, algo confuso por esa respuesta.

—¿Estamos de acuerdo en que no es importante? —inquirió el mago de sombras, meditado esas palabras.

—Depende —comentó Orga, sin señales de que el asunto le importase realmente—, por eso digo que le da demasiada importancia a las cosas.

—¿De qué depende?

Como toda respuesta, el mago de rayos se alzó de hombros y desvió la atención de él, sin mirar ningún punto en particular al tiempo que daba otro sorbo a su cerveza. Rogue parpadeó, entendiendo ese gesto corporal como que la conversación había terminado pero, siendo honestos, que no le había dicho mucho. Que Rufus le estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto era algo que todos notaban.

Por supuesto, como no era muy factible presionar a Orga, decidió dejar el tema morir y simplemente dio la vuelta para ir a ver qué hacía Frosch. Después de todo, tampoco quería darle demasiada importancia a algo que no le afectaba directamente.

Quedó entonces Orga, que le dirigió una escueta mirada al verlo partir. Formó una sonrisa ante eso, considerando el asunto. Sabía lo que la mayoría pensaba y por eso mismo creía entender la molestia de Rufus. Incluso había meditado hablar con él cuando lo había visto volver, pero siendo que el mago literalmente se había largado a encerrarse en su dormitorio había considerado quizás posponer un poco el asunto. Aunque tal como estaban las cosas, el innecesario interés de todos, podría replanteárselo.

Suspiró y se levantó, pensando que aunque Rufus solía ser bastante templado, a veces era como un niño. Sí, un niño caprichoso, cuando algo no salía como él quería o esperaba se molestaba. Era inmaduro en cierto grado, no sabía relacionarse con los demás y siempre acababa dando una imagen equivocada debido a eso.

Sonrió con el pensamiento, sinceramente le agradaba así. Rufus tenía una personalidad demasiado complicada, era tan perfectamente maduro y hermético para luego pasar a ser simplemente un mocoso, que no le extrañaba que los acabase confundiendo a todos con su actitud. Y justamente por eso le gustaba, entenderlo a pesar de todo era casi como tener un secreto mutuo, exclusivo de él. Saber que de alguna manera se había ganado el privilegio de escarbar paredes le hacía sentir que había algo entre ellos diferente a lo que pudieran tener con cualquier otro.

Era un descubrimiento interesante, por eso mismo, todo el asunto. Como si Rufus se hubiera puesto un cartelito de neón justo en la frente que ponía: «sí, es justo como crees.» Que ni siquiera sabía por qué se había tomado tanto tiempo en decidirse, dudando de la situación, o por qué aún con todo se detuvo unos momentos a tocar la puerta del dormitorio ajeno antes de entrar, como si apreciara tanto esa confianza entregada a su persona que temiera, de alguna manera, aprovecharse de ella.

No le extrañó ver a Rufus sentado en su sofá con un libro entre sus manos, era por excelencia su manera de distraerse cuando algo lo molestaba; y de aislarse, si debía ser honesto, pero al menos dudaba que fuera el caso en esa situación particular.

—Ey —llamó, cerrando tras de sí.

El otro mago no dio señales de oírlo más allá de alzar unos momentos la mirada y luego regresar a su lectura, fingiendo indiferencia. Y estaba seguro de que era fingida porque Rufus no lo iba a ignorar en una situación así, lo tenía por asegurado.

Se aproximó a él hasta llegar a su lado, contemplando unos momentos la postura del otro. Por mucho que tratase de ocultarlo estaba tenso, los dedos blancos al presionar el libro eran indicador suficiente.

—¿Todo bien?

Rufus torció el gesto y entonces, finalmente, apartó el libro y alzó el rostro, observándolo.

—¿Lo preguntas por algún motivo en particular?

—Tus exageradas ganas de matar a Sting, probablemente.

El mago de creación rodó los ojos, como si algo en esa acotación le fuera cansino. Volvió la mirada a su libro unos momentos antes de acercarlo a sí nuevamente para cerrarlo, se inclinó entonces un poco y lo dejó sobre la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de Orga.

Una vez el acto hubo acabado y considerando que Rufus no daba señales de volver a hablar, Orga optó por continuar él con la conversación, no le parecía muy posible que fuera de otra manera.

—¿Tan mal canto?

Rufus parpadeó, sorprendido, y regresó la mirada a él sin estar seguro de a qué venía la pregunta. Lo observó con confusión unos segundos antes de hablar.

—No, ¿por qué? —dijo, casi arrepintiéndose en el acto.

Es que, bien o mal, estaba haciendo lo mismo que en el desayuno: admitirlo.

—No lo sé, pareces realmente molesto de que así sea.

—No me molesta —se excusó el menor, ya dando el tema por perdido.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan molesto? —cuestionó Orga, para luego sonreír y cruzarse de brazos—. Como si implicase algo.

Rufus le observó en silencio unos momentos, antes de bajar la mirada y tensar la mandíbula. Porque después de todo ese era el problema, no tendría por qué molestarle tanto, como si Sting hubiese dicho que le gustaba Orga en lugar de simplemente decir que le gustaba como cantaba. Pero el punto era justamente ese: claro que no lo había dicho, solo que enojándose sobremanera Rufus se había prácticamente auto-delatado.

O al menos eso creía fervientemente Orga cuando lo cogió de la chaqueta para alzarlo y estamparle un beso con todas las ganas que pudo reunir, sorprendiendo al otro mago. Rufus abrió los ojos, sin esperar eso en lo absoluto, aunque apenas y tuvo tiempo de caer en la cuenta cuando Orga ya se había apartado y lo miraba con expresión socarrona.

—No eres nada sutil cuando no quieres —comentó.

Rufus parpadeó, antes de fruncir el ceño y darle un suave golpe en el hombro de falsa molestia.

—Cállate.

Tenía claro que no había sido nada sutil, solo había albergado la esperanza de que Orga fuese tan ciego como sus compañeros.

Aunque no se quejaba de que de hecho no lo fuera.


End file.
